


Reversal

by linaerys



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaerys/pseuds/linaerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my latest <a href="">Porn Paragraphathon</a>. Prompt: edging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

He's almost there, straining up to push his cock more thoroughly into Marcus's hand, while Marcus holds him down, almost casually. Marcus is stronger and bigger, and while he lets Esca forget it when their places were reversed, he's not now.

How does Marcus do this, wait on Esca's teasing and torment? Marcus is patient when Esca does this to him. He begs, of course, but Esca thinks perhaps he begs more to please Esca than because he needs to come right this minute.

Esca doesn't care what Marcus wants now. When Marcus lets him up, Esca's going to make him suffer, and Esca's never going to ask for this again, at least not until Marcus's blissed out expression makes him wonder . . .

Marcus notices that Esca's concentration is wandering, however slightly, and tightens his hand around him, enough that Esca feels like if Marcus would only let him thrust a little, he'll get there. He'll paint Marcus with it.

"Don't just struggle. Ask me." Marcus sounds unbearably smug. Esca renews his promise of suffering for Marcus later. Beautiful, pliant suffering.

"Fucking let me come, you bastard," he growls.

Marcus's lips quirk. "That sounded like a command. Ask nicely." Then a flicker of worry creases his forehead. He protested when Esca asked for this; it's not how they usually play, and he knows how little Esca likes to be powerless.

But it's Marcus--he's never powerless with Marcus. He won't beg, though. "Let me come and I'll do this to you until you're pleading for me inside you."

"That's all you had to . . ." And he pulls Esca to him and he's kissing him as he works Esca's shaft, and it's all Esca can do but hang on and gasp against his mouth as he spasms with pleasure, on and on.

He clings stickily to Marcus for a few moments after he's done, before he catches his breath. This must be why Marcus loves it, the truly spent, weak-limbed feeling afterward. It's almost worth it.

"Did I satisfy you?" Marcus asks, voice low.

Esca pulls him close. "Always."


End file.
